Love the Way You Lie
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: "Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball."


**sorry for all of this angst but I pride in making people feel whatever that emotion may be so obviously you are going to need to be listening to the song Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft Rihanna I hope you enjoy it in a weird twisted way (okay so i changed up the ending so if there is anything that suggests shes a human ignore it i can fix it now but just a heads up)**

Claire

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**_

I bit down on my tongue as he threw yet another beaker.

"Myrnin." I said it calmly as though I were speaking to a scared animal.

"Don't try and swindle your way out of this Claire! I warned you what would happen!" He roared and turned his back to me. I walked forward a step and he whipped around snarling. It was a warning rather than a threat.

_**That's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

I took another step forward and he shot to stand right in front of me. He had his arms wrapped around me possessively and I marveled in how much he still looked like an avenging angel. My avenging angel.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**_

His hands dug into the flesh around my waist and I cried out. I knew begging was beyond him when he was like this.

"Myrnin!" I grabbed his forearms with my hands and his dark eyes reflected back only my own terror. I learned long ago that fear only enticed him more and no amount of reasoning was going to win him over, back to the adorable, loving vampire that I had grown accustomed to working with and loving over these long years.

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

_He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. _I repeated it in my head until it was engrained into my mind. I could feel the bruises forming where he held on.

"Myrnin you're better than this. Break through the darkness." I said moving into him to try and loosen his grip.

Myrnin

_**I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like.**_

I could feel her blood coursing under my cool skin and I tried to fight through and overcome the demons in my eyes, my mind, my heart. I could hear her words, but the once they reached my ears they turned into a garbled mess of vowels and constants.

"Clai – " I broke off as the blackness took over once again and consumed my voice. "Am I Claire! You fell in love with a monster! You knew full well what you were getting into when you said those three words!" I spat in her face and felt my fangs itch to be used.

_**And right now it's like a steel knife in my windpipe.**_

I could feel the pain rip through me as half of me understood what I was saying and the other half not caring only caring about releasing the anger.

"Myrnin." She released her arms from where they rested on mine and moved to hold me. I tightened my grip and she screamed. I heard the vocals and the beast inside only relished in it.

_**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight.**_

The smaller half of my consciousness began to swim in the darkness and try and break through the surface. Light peeked behind my eyes and I let her go. She fell to the ground and I watched her without reacting. The battle between light and dark raged in my mind. My heart felt like a million tons of pressure was being pumped into it and seeing her fall was the last ounce before exploding. I growled at myself. She tried to pick herself up, but seeing her struggle I lost to the darkness and pounced. I landed with each hand on either side of her face and a knee on each side of her waist. She made a sound of pain, but didn't do anything besides stare back into my eyes.

_**As long as the wrong feels it's like I'm in flight.**_

I felt myself go weightless at the sight of her unflinching gaze. I grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. She still remained undaunted. Again my internal fight stormed before my eyes. Her own flicked around my face looking for the vampire she remembers from time and time ago.

_**High off along drunk from my hate it's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer. I suffocate.**_

I leaned down and captured her lips in a ravaging kiss. She reciprocated immediately. She leaned into my touch as I used my other hand to trace the outline of her face. She moaned and I loosened my grip on her wrists. She wriggled free and her fingers wound their way into my hair. My fangs snapped down in the silence of the room and filled our ears. She gasped at the slight puncture marks that they left in her bottom lip.

_**Right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me.**_

At the sight and smell of blood I feel rage course through my veins again and I snarled against her lips. Her eyes still stood dauntless. They stared into my blackened soul and prodded for the good in me.

_**She fucking hates me and I love it. **_

She leaned forward again to take demand of the kiss, but I growled a warning and beat her to it. Our lips collided in a fury of teeth and passion. I growl as I see light shine through my mind again and wrap itself around my heart.

Claire

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**_

I nipped at his bottom lip and demanded him to let me go. My fingers knotted themselves into his hair and with each move the smell of spices and ink and chemicals showered down covering me in his unique scent. I let go inhaling him and moved to sit up. He forced me back down and the pain from the bruises he gave me made me wince. He growled in anger at my weakness and put his hands on my waist. He slowly began to put pressure. When I couldn't hold it anymore he let go, but continued his ministrations on my shoulders. I panted with the effort to not scream.

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

The desire that coursed through me silence the pain and made me only crave his touch all the more. I bit down on my tongue until I could taste blood and arched my chest into him.

"You shouldn't have done it." He said before he kissed me and I could see his eyes dilate as he tasted me and my blood.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**_

I could see the anger swirled in his eyes and the lust as the red tinged his warm, chocolate browns. He grabbed my head with his hands and dug his nails into my skull. I could feel the skin break. I only moaned as it fueled my desire.

_**It's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

Myrnin

_**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breath when you with 'em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em got that warm fuzzy feeling yea those chills used to get 'em.**_

She shook beneath me and I felt the first warm hints of her blood in my nails. Her hands moved out from my hair and traveled down the length of my back. I could feel her warmth through my clothes and I growled in response.

_**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at them. You swore never hit 'em never do nothin' to hurt 'em.**_

"Say you're sorry." I demanded as I pressed her deeper into the cold ground. She made a noise deep in her throat.

"Sorry." Her hands continued to work at the button my pants. I removed my hands from her hair and grabbed her own thrusting them back above her head. I lowered my head to kiss the point where her pulse was the strongest. I carefully nipped at the flesh there and she moaned again. "I'm sorry Myrnin." She whispered into my ear as my mouth continued to travel down until it came to the hem of her shirt. I gathered her wrists in one hand again and used the other to rip off her shirt.

_**Now in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em.**_

"You better be." I didn't try to fight the darkness now. It was like a tidal wave and took over my whole body. My mouth ghosted back up to her pulse and my teeth grazed the frail skin covering the delicate vein. She shivered and gasped. "I won't stop." It was the threat that I said every time. And each time she managed to get me to. My fangs snapped down and I thirstily lapped at her skin, taking in her taste and how she would taste having her blood fill my mouth. I shivered at the thought.

"I always get you too." She whined turning her head away to give me a better advantage.

_**You push pull each other's hair. Scratch, claw, hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em so lost in the moments when you're in 'em.**_

Tantalizingly slow I sunk my fangs into her flesh. She cried out and as I released her hands to wrap one hand around her waist to pull her closer and the other to cradle her head, her own trekked down to undo the fasten on my pants. They began to make progress, but her movements slowed as I continued to take her blood. Finally she had lost enough for her liking and with the last shove of my pants she reached up with her hands dug her nails into my scalp. The clarity of her blood streaming through my veins and the slight pinch of her nails I retracted my mouth from her neck. I licked up the last drops of blood that swelled to the surface. I could feel the wounds I had given her previously begin to heal. Her hands once again resumed their ministrations on removing the troublesome cloth. I picked her up off the floor, our body still intact, and dashed to the couch in the nearby vicinity.

_**It's the rage that took over it controls you both, so they say you're best to go your separate ways guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day.**_

With her new strength she lifted my head from her neck as I laid kisses there and forced my mouth onto hers. We landed with a thump on the worn couch and her head whipped onto the arm. She only growled in response.

"I don't deserve you." I could feel the darkness subsiding and I broke through into not the light, but into Claire. She was my light, my savior, my forever.

"Then you shouldn't have turned me." Her own fangs made an appearance and bit down carefully into my lip. I groaned and licked at the small droplets of her blood that now circulated through my body.

_**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away now.**_

"I'm sorry." I said between kisses.

"I know." She smiled against my lips.

"Stop accepting my apologies." We continued to kiss for a long moment after that until she wanted to speak again.

"Never." Another passionate kiss.

"That's a long time." We both growled in amusement.

"Good thing I've got forever."

***clears throat dramatically* I would like to award myself for most stories and chapters written in one day. This is my forth story just today yup I am very very proud of myself and you should tell me how much you care or not in the review box BELOW thank you for reading**


End file.
